


The Fangirl Prophecies

by NightshadeDawn



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Sherlock (TV), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, Prophecies, lots and lots of prophecies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: A warning, a foretelling of a curse, the only hope left for a species- it's all happening in The Fangirl Prophecies.Okay, so poems, technically. Because sticking to rhyme is the easiest thing for me. But add in some elements of future telling and we're on a role!





	1. The Anthem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a fan, are you not? Boy or girl, we all get sucked into the deep abyss.

        The prophet is Flavius, God of Prophecies. 

        He sits in a dark cave, on a small island surrounded by water. Moss covers the walls, small glowing fish swim about in the crystal water while reeds hang as a curtain guarding a cave. On a lily-pad is a candle, the only light in the whole cave.

        This God of Prophecy takes the form of an adult man. He is very tall and has an overmuscled build. He has straight, neck-length, white hair that glows in the dim light of the cave. His eyes are like crystal spheres, too glowing should he open them. He skin is beige in color, his outfit that of a hunter. Six pairs of bat like wings flutter and flex behind his back.

        A flute atop what appears to be sheet music is by his side as he sits Indian style. 

        We enter the cave on a deep wooden boat, moved only by magic. As the boat hits the shore of the small island, his eyes open and he begins to speak.

* * *

 

Beware the well written word.  
Stories told by voices  
You have never heard.

Your emotions are in tatters,  
Your feelings have been torn.  
And yet none of it matters,  
For all you want is more.

Beware the well written stories.  
For they control your every step.  
Run now, if you can.  
Run, if you haven't been caught yet.

I won't kill you with kindness.  
I'll kill you with my words.  
I'll break you with the cuteness.  
I'll burn you with the hurt.

Beware the ones who write  
And keep you awake  
To all hours of the night!

It'll feel like heaven,  
But you'll be trapped in hell.  
I've warned you, will you listen?  
Now only time can tell.

 


	2. Haikyuu #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I try to tell a story. It doesn't work too well.

        The prophet is Hanako.

        She sits in the back of the class, unnoticed. Invisible. She watches the students of Karasano with a careful eye. Grey eyes like watching out of a window at an overcast sea notice all. She's always worn her wavy yellow hair at shoulder length, neat and precise just like the girl herself.

        She twirls a pen in her tan fingers as the sun is pulled away by the moon, a grin giving weight to her weaker chin. 

        Absentmindedly, she says to the boy by her side:

* * *

 

The fire shall only blaze  
Once it is encased by the sea

A crow behests the raven  
"Turn your loyalty to me"

In a storm of smoke and steam  
Cats, rats, and owls shall know defeat


	3. Yuri on Ice #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I try to sum up the entire plot. In six lines.

        The prophet is Ume.

        People are naturally drawn to her as she stands by the ice rink, only to forget her completely once they depart; leaving only the words of what's to come ringing in their ears.

        Long, lithe fingers tap on the rail of the wall while long, braided, almost bluish hair falls loosely over her shoulder. A pair of ice skates are slung over the other shoulder as eyes with white irises gaze at the skaters on the ice.

        A young girl walks by, gazing intently at the diagrams and figures on Ume's arms. Or perhaps it's the attire Ume wears: a complicated costume that is plum in color.

        Eros approaches, watching her warily, and retrieves a water bottle from his coach.

        Ume smiles as she begins to speak:

* * *

 

Tragedy strikes in the brightest hour

Beware the fall to end all things

A tiger strikes, never tamed

A phantom appears in the night

To takes the moon, instead of sun

And angels battle, one on one


	4. Free #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haru are destined to be together. I will fight you on this.

        The prophet is Kazuo.

        This man reminds you of a deep ocean. He has slanted eyes the color of the midnight sky. His fine, straight, black hair is medium-length and is worn in a complex, handsome style. He's got a moustache. He is very short and has an overmuscled build. His skin is nut-brown. He has high cheekbones. His wardrobe is flattering and unusual, with a mostly brown and yellow color scheme.

        He is not a man you'd expect to see at a high school swim meet, and yet he sits in the metal bleachers with the sun already trying to burn his well browned skin. 

        By his side is a woman; sister, friend, parter, stranger. It matters not. Yet she gazes with excitement at the race happening below, and Kazuo smiles endearingly at her.

        He slips a folded paper from his brown coat and opens it to the neat writing:

* * *

 

Freedom, only within a cage  
Flight, without any wings  
Grounded by what makes you free

A six pointed star, sharp and deadly  
Tear apart and make a rift  
But let not blood soil the garden

Pulled by the moon  
Drawn in by the sun  
And drown in a sea of green


	5. Sherlock #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I... tried.

        The prophet is Tullio. 

        This playful, funny-looking teenage boy with an irritating skin condition comes from the sea and is looking for a place to stay. He's wandered London before coming across flat 221B.

        His light brown has caused a fair few to give him odd looks as he passes by, but even more paired with his mid-length, curly, platinum blond hair. Grey, average-sized eyes notice everything, especially things people don't want noticed. A little short for a boy of his age, but quite muscular muscular when it comes down to it - even if he _does_ seem somewhat narrow. 

        The woman of the house answers the door as soon as the bell is run, and invites Tullio in immediately at seeing his ragged, haggard appearance. The two men in flat 221B aren't so please; instead, they are quite skeptical. 

        After she has Tullio wash up and clean his face and hands of dirt and grim, she leads him to the sitting room so she can go prepare tea. While Mrs. Huston makes the tea, Tullio take out a sketch book and begins to draw, deaf to the world around him. 

       He finishes his sketch and rips it out of the book, placing it on an end table as he stands. Mrs. Huston comes in, carrying a tray. 

       "You'll not stay for tea?" she asks. 

       "I don't wish to overstay my welcome," he insists, and with a tip of his head, disappears down the street.

* * *

        The image is covered in red. It is not blood. It is a light. A haunting, horrifying light. There is a copper color spread across the corner of the page. That is blood. Spread across a shimmering sheen. Glass. 

        In one corner, the dark haired man stands at the top of a building and dropping a cellphone, the light haired one tries to beg him not to jump. In the other corner is a plane, just taking off into the clouds. There is a room, a box, a well. Chains and bones. 

        A girl behind a fake wall of glass and, in the great middle, is an image of a terrifying man. His smirk is ruthless and knowing. 

        "Did you miss me?" the caption reads.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so honestly. Do you guys want me to add meanings to each of these? Since, well, prophecies are supposed to be vague and confusing and you might not get how they're at all related.


End file.
